There are a number of different types of baby carriages of varying construction. Baby carriages have a chassis construction that is carried by a plurality of wheels that are in contact with the substratum. In the chassis, there is arranged a device intended to hold a passenger, for instance a seat or a baby carriage body.
It is today usual with baby carriages having three wheels, so-called three-wheelers. Those are also sometimes called baby joggers as they originally were developed for exercising parents. Said type of carriage is used to an increasing extent as they often are neat and easily handled. The baby carriage has two rear wheels as well as one front wheel that often is pivotable 360° around a vertical axis. The pivotable front wheel, sometimes also called swivel wheel, makes, among other things, that the baby carriage is easy to steer.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a baby carriage 1 according to prior art comprising a chassis 4 with a handle 5 to be able to push and steer the baby carriage 1. The baby carriage 1 has two rear wheels 2 as well as one front wheel 3. The wheels 2, 3 are arranged in a triangular configuration and connected to the chassis 4. Commonly, the front wheel 3 has a castor suspension so as to make it pivotable 360° around the vertical axis thereof and in such a way facilitate the steering of the baby carriage 1. The chassis 4 is furthermore intended to hold a device (not shown) for a passenger.
Recently, it has also become common with baby carriages that resemble the three-wheelers but having four wheels where the front wheels are placed relatively close to each other, i.e., the spacing between the two front wheels is considerably smaller than the spacing between the two rear wheels.
There is also a variant that usually is called city stroller. Commonly, these have two front wheels, which often may have a smaller diameter than the rear wheels. Just as for three-wheelers, the wheels are not fixed but are possible to turn, which makes the carriage easier to manoeuvre.
There is often a risk that a baby carriage tips when it is not moving, for instance as a consequence of a passenger getting up into or out of the baby carriage or if the passenger hangs over the side of the baby carriage. This is a problem since the passenger risks getting hurt if the baby carriage tips. This risk is particularly great for three-wheelers, because the same are not as stable as baby carriages having four wheels since the centre of gravity of the baby carriage ends up relatively high and far in the rear, which means that the baby carriage may tip over easier. Furthermore, there is an increased risk that baby carriages having wheels that are castor suspended tip, since said wheels may have different direction when the baby carriage is not moving, which in turn makes the baby carriage unstable.
WO 2006/028519 discloses a baby carriage having three wheels. The baby carriage has a stand that is movable between a retracted location and a deployed location. When the stand is deployed, it has two legs that extend downward on each side of the front wheel of the baby carriage and accordingly constitute supports to prevent the baby carriage from tipping over. The two legs of the stand are arranged in such a way that they do not reach all the way down to the ground when the stand is lowered so as to allow the legs to be moved between the raised and lowered position without interfering with irregularities in the ground. Accordingly, this makes that the carriage can tip somewhat laterally, which in turn means that it, in spite of the stand, is not entirely stable when it is not moving.